In the construction of boat windshields, and other structural elements associated with panels, it is common to connect the elements together using aluminum extrusions having semicircular staggered elements which cooperate with similar elements on another panel to receive a pin, the pin then providing--with the semicircular elements--a hinge. While such hinges effectively perform their intended function, there are significant difficulties in assembly, and long assembly times, associated therewith. In order to eliminate such problems there have been commercial prior art systems developed, such as the "Roton" system, that utilize pinless hinges by providing cooperating gear elements attached to the panels; however, such prior art commercial pinless systems are typically complicated. Prior art two component hinges are not capable of more than 140.degree. relative movement with respect to each other.
According to the present invention, a pinless hinge system--particularly adapted for use in pivotally connecting boat windshield panels together, but utilizable for a wide variety of other functions--is provided which is simple while at the same time being effective. The hinge of the invention has only two components, yet is capable of more than 140.degree. relative movement with respect to each other, typically 180.degree. or more (up to about 270.degree.), without disconnecting.
The hinge according to the present invention is preferably formed from only two aluminum extrusions. The extrusion components are designed in such a way that they readily interfit with each other, sliding into place in an effective manner, and will allow significant pivotal movement between the connected components. The range of movement is at least about 90.degree., and less than about 270.degree., and typically is generally about 180.degree.-190.degree.. In their range of movement, the components allow free pivotal action, yet will not inadvertently come apart and provide positive stops at the ends of the range of movement. Also, though they will not detach in their normal range of movement, they can be readily slid longitudinally with respect to each other to be detached from each other. The range of movement of more than 140.degree. is accomplished by providing different axes of rotation at different relative positions of the components.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge comprising first and second elongated cooperating components. The first component comprises a first body, a generally straight first flange extending outwardly therefrom and terminating in a first distal end; and a hooked termination of the first distal end, including an interior arcuate surface having a first arc extending at least about 90 degrees and less than about 270 degrees, and an exterior projecting surface opposite the interior arcuate surface, the interior and exterior surfaces terminating in a common distal termination. The second component comprises a second body, having: a second flange extending outwardly therefrom and terminating in a second distal end, including an exterior arcuate surface having a second arc extending at least about 90 degrees and less than about 270 degrees, and equal to or slightly less than the first arc and an interior opening of approximately the same size and shape as the common distal termination of the first distal end; and a third flange extending outwardly from the second body and having a side wall spaced from the second flange throughout the majority of the length thereof a distance approximately equal to the maximum dimension of the first flange exterior projecting surface from the first flange interior arcuate surface.
The elongated first and second bodies typically comprise channel-shaped elements having a base and a pair of side walls extending upwardly from the base, and the flanges extending outwardly from the bases. A panel is typically received within each of the channel-shaped body elements. The panels typically are primarily of transparent material when used as boat windshield components. Other shapes to the bodies may be provided besides channels, such as plates, U's, clamps, or the like to allow permanent or temporary fixation to panels.
Also, typically, a flat distal surface on the third flange side wall forms a stop for relative movement of the first flange with respect to the second flange, and the third flange is hollow. The third flange side wall also preferably has an arcuate portion with an arc, and the exterior projecting surface of the first flange includes at least a portion having an arc approximately equal to the arc of the third flange arcuate portion. A flat distal surface of the third flange side wall, adjacent the arcuate portion, forms the stop for relative movement between the flanges in one direction, while a generally straight portion of the second flange cooperates with the first straight flange portion to provide a stop in the other direction of movement.
The invention also relates to pivotally connected first and second panel assemblies utilizing the hinge components as described above and connected to panels, and the invention also comprises aluminum extrusions which form the individual first and second components.
The invention further contemplates a two piece hinge consisting of first and second elongated components. There also are provided surface means extending from the components for cooperating with each other so that the components are movable in controlled operative engagement with each other from a first position to a second position, one of the components movement through an arc of greater than 140.degree. from the first position to the second position. Preferably the arc is at least about 180.degree., and there are multiple axes of rotation, e.g. there are two stationary and one sliding axes of rotation, when the components move between their extreme positions.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective and simple pivotal connection of panel components. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.